Life's Little Moments
by K-Flyer
Summary: Life is made up of many, many small moments. These are some of the most important moments in the lives of John and Shayera. Post Destroyer. I do not own Justice League.
1. The Breakup

A/N: Here is the first chapter. This and future chapters are based on the timeline assembled by . Enjoy.

* * *

It had been almost three years since Darkseid's final invasion. The Justice League continued on and thrived. But at the moment John Stewart was facing something much worse than a super villain, Mari. They were at out for dinner, to celebrate the success of her latest fashion show. He must have said something wrong, he didn't even know what it was anymore, but it caused her to go off on a rant.

"We have been together for over three and a half years John, and we don't even live together," Mari tried to keep her voice down.

"You know why that can't happen." John stated flatly.

"Because your power source is in your apartment"

"And you need to be in New York," John completed her sentence.

She sighed, frustrated.

"I want to know if our relationship is going anywhere. Or are we going to continue on like this for another three years."

"Mari," John started.

"I want to get married John," Mari slammed a fist down onto the table.

John was shocked, speechless.

"I want to get married, and in a few years have kids," Mari paused, "John how would we do that when we can't even live in the same city."

"I don't know," John admitted.

"Are you even going to put up a fight?" Mari asked.

"What would you like me to do?" John whispered aggravated, "Give up my apartment and move into your loft in New York."

Mari met his eyes and then looked away.

"Even if I moved in, every few days you're off to Paris, or L.A."

"Or you're on a mission in outer space," Mari retorted.

Neither of them knew where to go from there. The silence ate away at the two of them until one of them finally burst.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want a future with you, but I can't go through another three years of waiting for you to take another step." Mari placed her hand on John's.

John withdrew his hand and Mari nodded. She stood up from the table and kissed his forehead.

"Good luck," she whispered to him before she left the restaurant, and his life for good.

* * *

I hope that you liked this, more is soon to come. Review Please.


	2. Second Chances

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter and coming back to read the second.

* * *

Shayera watched as John entered the Metrotower common room. It had been almost three months since she heard about the end of his relationship with Vixen. She now thought it strange that this was the first time in those three months that they'd been on duty together. Today she happened to have switch shifts with Black Canary, so she wasn't supposed to be there. She wondered if he was avoiding her. He sat down at one of the monitor stations. Shayera stood from her seat and crossed the room to stand next to him.

"Hello John."

He didn't even need to turn around to know it was her. His eyes had been drawn to her the moment he walked through the doors.

"Hey Shayera," John nodded.

"This taken?" Shayera motioned to the monitor station next to his.

"Nope."

Shayera sat down but didn't bother logging into the system. John starred at the screen in front of him. He knew why she was there, he was single now. He couldn't lie to himself and deny his feelings for her, but he didn't want to have this conversation. As she sat next to him he couldn't help but remember his trip to the future, and what the Absorbascon had showed him, Shayera, and Cater Hall in Egypt. But that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to have this conversation.

"John," Shayera tilted her head to the side.

He turned and their eyes met for a second before they both looked away. She leaned in towards him and her lips parted to speak.

"Shayera I don't want to talk about this, you know how I feel about it," John spoke before she had a chance to.

"If I knew how you felt then we wouldn't have to have this conversation," Shayera retorted.

"I'm not going to let destiny control my life."

"I'm not asking you to," Shayera kept her voice calm despite the frustration that was starting to build within her.

"But you want-" John started.

"I want a second chance." Shayera stated.

"Because of what I saw in the future, and what Shadow Thief showed us."

"No," Shayera's frustration increased, "I want to give us another try because I love you, I have for years."

"Shayera."

"If you didn't know about Warhawk, or about our past lives, would you give me a second chance?" Shayera asked staring into his green eyes.

John was shocked, he hadn't expected that question, he'd never even thought about that question before. He did still care about her greatly, and she obviously still cared about him. He had been the one to end his relationship with Mari, Shayera had nothing to do with that. Maybe they were ready to try again. But would that be giving into destiny?

"I don't know," John paused as he mulled the possibility over in his mind, "yes."

"Yes?" Shayera confirmed.

"Yes," John nodded, "I would give us a second chance."

"That's all I'm asking for," Shayera smiled.

* * *

A/N: Yay for second chances. If you like this story, or even if you hate it, please give me a review.


	3. The Proposal

A/N: It's all in the name, enjoy.

* * *

John fumbled around with the little box in his pocket. Shayera's shift had ended over ten minutes ago, that meant that she could be home any second. They had been going out for almost two years now. She had moved into his Detroit apartment around their one year anniversary. He had started thinking about this a month ago. He had never been happier than he was now, and he wanted to make this happiness permanent. But over that past month he had been debating with himself whether or not he was doing what he wanted or what destiny wanted him to do. Whenever he thought he was just playing along with destiny's plan he would look at Shayera and those worries would fly away. He heard the door open and shut, he walked through the kitchen to greet her.

"Shayera," John said as he rounded the corner.

"Ugh John," Shayera uttered completely exhausted.

"What happened?" John asked as Shayera collapsed on the couch.

"First we were short a whole team, then some genius said that it would be a quiet night and all hell broke loose. Giganta attacked Metropolis, then Dr. Alchemy broke into Central City Research Center, and Copperhead tried to rob a bank in Gotham."

As Shayera went on about the night's events John decided that right now was not the best moment. When Shayera finally went to bed John placed the small box on the top shelf in the bedroom closet, then joined her in bed. John woke up around five the next morning he had a shift starting at seven and wanted to do it before he left. When he rolled over he saw that Shayera was still fast asleep so he decided to take a quick shower. After his shower he could hear Shayera moving around in their room. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door adjoining the bedroom to the bathroom. What he saw sent him into a panic. Shayera had the closet door wide open, and the box was in plain sight. He watched her carefully as she scanned the closet, she eventually pulled out her regular tank top and pants. John let go a sigh of relief. He almost ran to the closet and got his hand around the box before Shayera startled him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing," He answered too quickly for her liking.

"Really?" Shayera questioned taking one step closer to him.

"Yep," He nodded frantically.

"Alright," Shayera looked at him strangely.

John relaxed and managed to get his boxers on before Shayera came around for a second shot.

"What's going on?" Shayera tried again.

John decided that he with their lives the way they were, there wasn't going to be a better opportunity than this. With Shayera so close to him, he dropped down to one knee and pulled the box out from behind his back. He opened the box to show Shayera a diamond ring.

"Shayera Hol, I'm happier with you than I've ever been in my entire life. I don't care anymore if this is destiny's choice or my own, because either way I have had you. Would you please be my wife."

"John," Shayera's lips quivered, "yes!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this far, if you are enjoying this story then please submit a review or feel free to go to my profile to read my other JLU fic.


	4. The Wedding

A/N: So it's the big day, enjoy

* * *

As Shayera stood in front of the mirror in her custom made white dress she felt conflicted. She didn't doubt that she loved John, or that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. After all she'd had a little over a year of being engaged to debate that subject. It was just that on this day she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to get married on Thanagar. On Thanagar, marriages were not so much about love but about the partnership. Most of the time marriages were more like strategic alliances than two people in love. There was no actual wedding ceremony on Thanagar. The official paper work was completed in the morning and a celebration with friends and family occurred in the afternoon into the evening. Thanagarian couples didn't have honeymoons, they were left to consummate the marriage in their own time and reproduce relatively soon. But Shayera knew that her wedding would not be like that. She and John had decided that they wanted all of their closest friends to be at the ceremony, but it would have been difficult to explain the presence of Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Wally West, the King of Atlantis, and certain others at the same wedding, so naturally it was to be held in the Watchtower. Shayera had chosen Dr. Fate to perform the ceremony and John agreed due to the fact that he was the closest thing to a clergymen that was allowed on the Watchtower.

"Shayera," Inza leaned into Shayera's room, "They're ready to start."

Shayera nodded then quickly readjusted the veil on her head. Inza picked up the back of Shayera's gown and helped her walk through the corridors of the Watchtower. When the metallic doors slid open the sight took her breath away. Technicians had cleaned out one of the largest rooms in the Watchtower, and decorated it for the ceremony. Small lights had been festooned around the room, and rows upon rows of chairs were filled by friends and colleagues. At the front of the room was John, standing there confidently in a well tailored black tuxedo. Behind John was a large window which held the most magnificent view of earth that Shayera had seen in a very long time. At the cue of the music Shayera walked down the aisle, and after what she believed to be the longest walk she'd ever taken she stood beside John. The music ended as John took Shayera's hands in his own. Everyone sat down and Dr. Fate began the ceremony.

"Friends and fellow heroes, we are gathered here today," Shayera couldn't focus on what Dr. Fate said as her eyes were focused on John.

Before long Shayera heard Dr. Fate say that it was time for the vows. John pulled out a piece of paper from the inner pocket of his tux jacket.

"Shayera, What can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, and even my soul." John looked up from the paper and was surprised to see tears streaming down Shayera's face.

He carefully wiped the tears from her face with one hand before returning his eyes to his vows.

"Everything that has belonged to me has belonged to you long before this day, and it shall be yours long after this day. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, hand in hand and heart in heart. Shayera, you are my friend, my lover, and today I am happy to say, my wife." As John said the last words of his speech he slid a golden band around Shayera's thin finger.

Shayera could barely hold back her tears as she pulled out her own index card. She quickly wiped her eyes before reading her vows.

"For the longest time I thought this day would never come. But today I get to tell you how you have filled my world with meaning. How you have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my husband, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life." Shayera's hands were shaking as she put the ring around John's finger.

"Do you John, take Shayera Hol to be your wife?" Dr. Fate turned to John.

"I do."

"And do you Shayera take John Stewart to be your husband?" Dr. Fate now turned to Shayera.

"I do," Shayera smiled.

"Then by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Dr. Fate declared.

John had been waiting all day for this moment. He took Shayera in his arms and kissed Mrs. Stewart for the first time. After the ceremony the entire party proceeded to the mess hall, which had also been decorated for the occasion. Over the course of the next few hours each of the seven founding member of the League made a speech, even Batman. Every member of the Justice League and many friends laughed, drank, and were merry. After the reception was over John and Shayera were teleported down to earth. They landed right outside John's apartment, Shayera was confused as to why they were outside on their wedding night.

"Because I have to do this," John said as he unlocked the front door.

John then scooped Shayera up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. He kicked the door closed behind him as the two of them hurried off to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Review please, because I really do appreciate it.


	5. Ours, Yours and Mine

A/N: Here is a short sweet little chapter kind of just pushing the plot along a bit, enjoy.

* * *

John watched his wife walk around the kitchen making herself breakfast as he drank his coffee and read the morning's paper.

"Looks like Flash had another face off with Trickster yesterday," John stated casually.

"Really?" Shayera asked.

"Yep," John nodded from behind his paper.

They had been married for three years now, and sometimes he was amazed at what a normal life they had. Excluding her wings, his ring, and the crime fighting they were a normal couple. On this particular morning though, things were not normal. Shayera was supposed to have had a shift at the Watchtower, but she traded last minute with Diana. And now she placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him, she never cooked breakfast for him, not unless she was trying to butter him up. She sat down across from him and cut into her own pancakes.

"Sapphire called yesterday," Shayera started.

"What about?" John lowered his paper to meet her eyes.

"Rex's birthday is coming up, she wanted to know if we could go out to dinner with them." Shayera said before putting a chunk of pancakes into her mouth.

"That would be nice, I haven't seen Rex in a while," John nodded.

"Great," Shayera paused and watched John, "She said little John is doing well. He starts kindergarten this fall."

"Really," John dropped the paper, "I can't believe he's five years old already."

John leaned back in his chair. Unbeknownst to Shayera or Sapphire he and Rex had made a deal many years ago, when they were serving in the marines. They each promised to name their sons after each other. Rex had already held up his half of the deal, and according to his trip to the future he held up on his part too.

"He's an adorible child, isn't he?" Shayera said attempting to bait John.

John folded up his paper and glared across the table at his wife.

"Shayera."

"John," She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know-" John began.

"That you don't want to be destiny's puppet, I know," Shayera sighed, "But I want a child, your child."

Shayera put her hands on John's own.

"I don't need to have Warhawk. I want a child that is ours, yours and mine."

John took his hands away and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't deny that he wanted to be a father, but by having a child was he giving into destiny. Then he look up at Shayera, her face so bright and hopeful. She wanted to be a mother so badly, and despite her temperament he was sure that she would make a great mother. John couldn't help but wonder what a child of theirs would look like, sure he'd seen Rex but he had been a full grown adult. If both he and Shayera wanted a child so badly, then maybe following destiny's path wasn't such a bad plan after all.

"Let's have a baby," John nodded.

"Really?" Shayera was shocked that he gave in so quickly and hadn't gone off on some rant about destiny.

"Really," John smiled.

Shayera stood and jumped over the table, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

A/N: Based on this I believe the content of the next few chapters is obvious. Review Please.


	6. An Opportunity

A/N: Beware this chapter has very heavy science content, despite that please enjoy.

* * *

The Justice League had an entire hospital's worth of doctors working in the Watchtower. On this particular day John and Shayera sat in the office of Dr. Mackenzie, the League's gynecologist. It had been two years since they first tried conceiving and their efforts so far had proved fruitless. Two years of trying over and over again, and still no child. They felt hopeless, fustrated, and tired. Even so it had taken the last two months for John to convince Shayera to go see a doctor. He believed that if something was wrong they deserved to know.

Dr. Mackenzie had tried to make her office in the Watchtower homier than just a metal room. She hung her numerous diplomas on the wall beside pictures of playing children. On her desk sat a computer and a small vase of flowers. John and Shayera sat on one side of the desk and waited for Dr. Mackenzie to take her place on the other. John sat up straight and was a perfect picture of stoicism, conversely Shayera couldn't stay still, she shifted in her chair over and over again to the point that it began to get on John's nerves. Just when he thought he couldn't stand it any longer Dr. Mackenzie strode into the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was just going over your files," She said as she sat down.

Dr. Mackenzie was a tall woman with brown hair pinned back from her face. She looked to be about the same age of Shayera and walked with the confidence that those years had provided her.

"Did you find anything Doc?" John inched forward in his seat.

"There is nothing wrong with either of you," Dr. Mackenzie said as she shuffled the papers around on her desk.

"Then why haven't we had a baby?" Shayera asked anxiously.

"There is nothing wrong with either of you individually, but together, there are some issues."

"Like what?" Shayera inquired.

"Well humans and Thanagarians were not meant to reproduce together. There are small differences in each of your reproductive systems that are preventing you you from conceiving." Dr. Mackenize explained.

"So we can't have children?" The disappointment in John's voice was almost tangible.

"I didn't say that," Dr. Mackenzie smiled, "I believe that we have a small window of opportunity to act and give you a child."

"A window of opportunity?" Shayera tilted her head to the side.

"You see I've reviewed both of your files, which contain DNA samples. I have determined that the main obstacle preventing you from conceiving is that your respective DNA doesn't know how to combine to form new chromosomes."

"How would you fix that?" John shook his head.

"Here is where the small window of opportunity comes in. I could use nanotechnology to make sure that your DNA lines up correctly and overcome the other lesser obstacles very easily. The problem is that Congress is working on Anti-Nanotechnology legislation, and other nations are not too far behind. If you decide to go this route, it would need to be soon."

John and Shayera turned to each other. They both had experience with nanotechnology. They had seen the great potential it had to create and destroy. But they bothknew that if this was truely their only chance to have a child, then there was no question as to what theirdecision would be. They turned to each other, their eyes meeting briefy before turning back to the doctor.

"We'll do it," John and Shayera nodded simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: So they've chosen their path, if you have any questions or comments please review.


	7. Injection

A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy please.

* * *

Shayera sat patiently on the exam table as Dr. Mackenzie finished up the exam. She had a strange mixture of excitement and anxiety swirling around in her stomach. It had been almost year since John and Shayera had first sought out Dr. Mackenzie. In that long year Dr. Mackenzie had given Shayera a small patch that she wore every second every day to record her hormone levels and transmit them to Dr. Mackenzie's computer. Dr. Mackenzie then compiled the information and used it to program the nanobots.

"Based on these results, it think your ready." Dr. Mackenzie smiled at Shayera.

"Great," Shayera sat up straight suddenly.

"Before I do this I want to make sure you understand what is going to happen," Dr. Mackenzie said as she prepared a needle.

"We have been over this a thousand times, I know I want to do this," Shayera was beginning to get agitated and spoke quickly because of it.

"Patronize me," Dr. Mackenzie flicked the need with her finger.

"First, you are going to inject me with the nanobots that you programmed," Shayera rolled her eyes, "Then you are going to start me on a course of fertility hormones."

"And?" Dr. Mackenzie walked over to the exam table.

"And I shouldn't expect to get pregnant right away because the nanobots need to learn how to interact with my body and the fertility treatments, which can take up to another two months."

"Right," Dr. Mackenzie used an alcohol pad to clean a small spot on Shayera's shoulder, "Also once you do become pregnant the nanobots are programmed to shut down and will be processed out of your system in about a week.

Shayera nodded as Dr. Mackenzie pushed the needle into her arm and injected the nanobots.

"Ouch," Shayera flinched while Dr. Mackenzie pulled out a bandaid to cover the injection site.

"It's up to you and John now," Dr. Mackenzie placed the bandaid on Shayera's arm.

"Right," Shayera nodded not reallly looking at Dr. Mackenzie.

As Shayera left Dr. Mackenzie's room she placed her hands on her stomach. This was going to work, she reassured herself, it had to. She found that the nervous feeling she had before the injection had not left but instead increased. As Shayera tried to relax a thought crossed her mind, John's shift had ended an hour ago, and her's would be over in about ten minutes. Even though chances were that they couldn't get pregnant yet, it couldn't hurt to practice. Shayera walked down the hall past the sick bay with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: This was a short chapter, I know. It was mainly intended for those people who understood the scientific explanation in the previous chapter and to move the plot along. I will update soon, review please


	8. Is She?

A/N: Here is the next chapter, it's a short one but it's kind of important, at least I think so.

* * *

John paced back and forth in front of Dr. Mackenzie's office. Shayera hadn't been feeling well for a whole week, and today they had decided to see Dr. Mackenzie. It had been three months two weeks and six days since Shayera received the nanobot injection. As thousands of thoughts flew through John's mind he kept coming back to one. Is Shayera pregnant? Finally Dr. Mackenzie poked her head out the door.

"You can come in now," She offered.

John nearly flew into the room. Shayera was sitting on the exam table, equally nervous as he was.

"So?" He asked.

"She took a blood sample, we'll know in a minute." Shayera answered quickly.

"That's right," Dr. Mackenzie watched a computer screen.

The room was silent, all three of them waiting for one thing. Then after what seemed like an eternity, the computer beeped. Dr. Mackenzie read the screen frantically. Shayera tried to read over her shoulder, but the screen did not have the word PREGNANT printed in giant block letters on it. Instead the page was full of different level readings from the blood test. Shayera didn't know what any of it meant, but she knew what she hoped it meant. Suddenly Dr. Mackenzie spun around to face John and Shayera. As she opened her mouth Shayera grabbed onto John's hand.

"Congratulations mom and dad."

"You mean we're..."Shayera couldn't even say the word as the news still fresh.

"Pregnant," Dr. Mackenzie finished Shyaera's sentence for her.

Shayera turned to John, both of their eyes wide with excitment. Shayera jumped off of the table into John's arms and kissed him passionately. John's arms held tightly to Shayera's form as they began to spin around in a happy frenzy. After a minute or two John placed Shayera back on the table. She framed his face with her hands and looked into his green illuminated eyes.

"We're going to be parents."

* * *

A/N: She's pregnant, yay! I know that these past chapters have been short but I do have a few longer chapters coming up so please stick with me here. Review Please.


	9. Warning

A/N: Just a heads up that updates won't be as recent as they have been lately because I have started college. But there will be many more chapters to come.

* * *

"Alright Shayera I'll see you at the end of the shift," John kissed the top of his wife's head.

"I love you," Shayera said without turning around.

"I love you too," John waved back to Shayera.

Shayera had been taken off active duty the minute they found out about the baby. That had been only a few weeks ago, now her shifts consisted of monitor duty and assigning other heroes to missions. John had just left her at the monitoring platform and was prepared for his own shift to start. He was on his way to the locker room when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Mr. Stewart," Dr. Mackenzie called after him.

John stopped and allowed the doctor to catch up to him. She carried a clip board in her hands and pushed her glasses up her nose when she reached him.

"I'm glad I found you, I've been meaning to speak with you about some things," she said.

"Are Shayera and the baby ok?" John asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, there are just some things that I think you should know about," Dr. Mackenzie reassured him.

"Like what?" John asked.

"Well over the past year Shayera has told me quite a lot about Thanagerian pregnancies and you should be prepared for what is going to happen over the next few months," Dr. Mackenzie began.

"But our child is half human," John questioned.

"True, but Shayera is all Thanagerian and her body is going to do what it was meant to do during pregnancy," Dr. Mackenzie nodded.

"So what should I expect?" John asked.

"Well," Dr. Mackenzie looked down at her clipboard," first things first, do not under any circumstances allow her to fly during the pregnancy."

John nodded but Dr. Mackenzie explained anyway.

"Flying could cause the baby to turn in the uterus and get into an awkward position that can complicate labor. And in the later terms of the pregnancy the weight gain will shift Shayera's center of balance and she would basically have to relearn how to fly, which is dangerous to both her and the baby." Dr. Mackenzie used her hands to express the situation.

"No flying," John nodded again.

"Second, traditional Thanagerian pregnancies last about twelve months, but given your child's unique heritage Shayera's pregnancy could range anywhere from nine months to a whole year. " Dr. Mackenzie continued down her list of points.

A whole year, John thought as he began to panic. But he was brought back by Dr. Mackenzie snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"As I was saying, the most important thing that you should know is that Shayera's instincts are going to take over within the next few months, and you should be prepared for that."

"Instincts?" John wished he had been listening more closely.

"Yes, the first will be one that many earth woman have, the nesting instinct. But Shayera's nesting instincts will be much more, dramatic."

"How?" John was beginning to think that he should be taking notes.

"She will try to change her surroundings until she feels that they are suitable enough to give birth." Dr. Mackenzie tried to clarify her point.

"Ok," John nodded once again, still not really clear about what the doc meant.

"She will also become extremely aggressive."

"How aggressive is extremely aggressive?" John asked beginning to wonder if he should have taken away her mace.

"Well because pregnancy is a state of weakness and vulnerability on Thanager women become territorial and over-protective, making them aggressive to anyone they perceive as a threat," Seeing the look on the Green Lantern's face Dr. Mackenzie put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Basically just be careful, don't let anyone into your house without asking her, don't touch other women, don't look at other women, don't even mention other women."

John exhaled a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Seeya around," Dr. Mackenzie suddenly smiled and left John to absorb the knowledge that he had just been fed.

* * *

A/N: Looks like the next few months are going to be rough for poor John. Review Please.


	10. One Cranky Pregnant Lady

A/N: If you didn't recognize the reference in the title it was to a conversation between John, Future Static, and Warhawk in Once Upon A Future Thing Part 2

* * *

Six months into her pregnancy and Shayera couldn't see her feet when she stood up, and the view wasn't much better when she sat down either. John had dropped her off at the Metrotower for her shift about half an hour ago. Shayera kept her eyes on the monitors as her mind drifted. As images of stuffed animals, colorful blankets, and bottles flew through her mind. She even considered using the League's computers to do some online shopping. As she thought Shayera stretched her arms and her wings in an attempt to get rid of the backache that she had gotten two months ago and couldn't get rid of for at least another three months. Shayera stopped at the sound of click on the floor not too far away from her. She'd managed to knock a pen off of the desk when she stretched. She tried to reach it from her seat, but her belly prevented her from grasping it. Shayera looked around, and seeing no one she got up from her chair walked over to the discarded pen and bent over. She had just wrapped her fingers around the pen when the sound reached her ears.

"Beep, beep, beep."

Shayera turned around rather quickly, considering her condition, and spotted the owner of the voice, Static Shock. Her death glare locked onto him and as she stood she snapped the pen in half.

Static saw Shayera out of the corner of his eye, but it wasn't until he saw her notorious death glare that he realized what he'd just done. Why did he volunteer to help with the reconstruction after that attack on the Metrotower, Static wondered to himself. His life flashed before his eyes as Shayera stalked over to him. At that point some sort of primal survival instinct kicked in and Static did the only thing he could think to do, run. Apparently this was a very bad idea, as this triggered a hunting instinct in Shayera causing her to chase after him. With all of the panic and adrenaline in his system Static had reached the Mess Hall before he remembered that he could fly. Static quickly grabbed his saucer from his jacket pocket, expanded it, jumped on and took off. This only served to further infuriate Shayera. Her wings extended but she only managed to flap them once before Flash grabbed onto her. In the end it took Flash, Steel, and Vigilante to hold her back from Static.

"Maybe you should stay up there for a while," Flash shouted up to Static, who was now standing on the ceiling of the five story high room.

"No problem," Static answered giving Flash the thumbs up, which looked like a thumbs down from Flash's perspective.

"I've got her," Flash waved off Steel and Vigilante once Shayera had calmed down slightly.

Flash put an arm around Shayera as he started to walk her back to the monitor station.

"Why did you try to fly Shayera, you know-" before Flash could even finish his sentence Shayera burst into tears.

"Virgil beeped at me, like I was a big, fat, truck," Shayera forced her head onto Flash's shoulder.

"You're not fat-" Flash again tried to reassure his friend, but was promptly cut off.

"He's right, I'm fat, I'm a whale, I should just hang a sign off my ass that says WARNING WIDE LOAD," Shayera cried louder.

Flash cringed as Shayera howled close to his ear. He had no idea what to do, or what to say, he had no experience with pregnant women. Flash sat Shayera down at the monitor station, but she held onto him with her Thanagerian strength. So Flash was forced into desperate measures, he managed to touch his communicator with his free hand.

"John, Wally to John," Flash tried to keep his voice down.

"What is it Wally? I'm kind of in the middle of something," Green Lantern's voice came over the comm.

"It's Shayera," Flash said nervously looking down at the weeping Shayera.

"What's wrong?" John's voice suddenly grew serious.

It was then that Shayera let loose such a cry that John clearly heard it over the comm.

"I don't know what to do," Flash sounded scared more than anything else.

"Just keep her in one place, I'll be there as soon as I can," Green Lantern answered.

"Ok," Flash agreed anxiously.

No sooner had the conversation ended than Shayera's crying stopped. She turned to Flash very seriously.

"Where is my mace?" Shayera asked.

"You know that we confiscated it when you tried to take down a wall three months ago," Flash answered.

"I know that, but where is it?" Shayera inquired.

"I can't tell-" Flash began but fell silent when Shayera grabbed onto his costume and picked him up.

Almost fifteen minutes later John walked in to find Wally pinned up against the wall by Shayera while Dove and Booster Gold tried to stop her from strangling the speedster. John sighed as he approached his wife to try and get Flash out of the situation alive. He really hoped that this was the extent of her pregnancy madness, but somehow he knew that he wasn't that lucky.

* * *

A/N: Honestly I think this is one of my favorite chapters that I have written for this. Review Please.


	11. And Baby Makes Three

A/N: So here is the next chapter the title sort of gives it away what is going to happen.

* * *

"Shayera I'm home," John announced as he entered their apartment.

"I'm in here," came Shayera's begrudged voice from down the hall.

John dropped off a brown paper bag on the kitchen table and then headed to the nursery. Ten and a half months of pregnancy had taken its toll on Shayera. Everything that Dr. Mackenzie had warned John about had come true. Shayera was tired all of the time, which only made her more irritable, but she hardly ever sat down. She was always up and around the house, nesting. Apparently John converting the guest room into a nursery, complete with crib, changing table, rocking chair, play pen, and toy chest was not enough for Shayera. Multiple times over the course of her pregnancy she had torn up the mattresses in their bedroom to make an actual nest. When John asked her why, she just said that she had to prepare for the baby. With just over ten months complete and the possibility of the baby coming literally any day now, John was hoping that it would be over soon.

"Oh my god," John stared into the nursery.

Shayera had covered almost the entire nursery in torn up blankets, stuffed animals and pillows.

"I was just-"

"Preparing for the baby," John finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry," Shayera said as she looked at the exhausted, frustrated look on John's face.

"It's alright," John sighed, "I'll clean it up tomorrow. I picked up some dinner."

Shayera tried to stand but her large belly stopped her. John held out his arms and pulled her up. They ate dinner together, John had picked up a few things after his shift at the Watchtower, for him and Shayera to share, but most of it was for her. From the Chinese place down the block he got a pound of rice and General Chaos's chicken, from the pizza place, one everything pie, and from the local bakery a crumb cake. It was all gone within an hour. John cleared off the table while Shayera tried to relax on the couch. Once he finished cleaning, John sat down next to her.

"Let's get to sleep," John yawned.

"I'll be there in a minute," Shayera crossed her arms over her chest.

"You should get some sleep," John paused when Shayera shot him a glare, "You were so busy today I think the baby deserves some rest."

Shayera sighed and held out her arms, John promptly pulled her up. He knew that would work, mentioning the baby always worked. As they climbed into bed John cringed. This had been another issue that arose during the pregnancy. Before, Shayera always slept on her stomach because sleeping on her wings was uncomfortable, but because of the baby she was forced to find a new position. She now slept on her side and to make getting up in the morning easier she slept facing outwards. This meant that her wings were on the inside of the bed. This wouldn't be too bad if Shayera didn't have such active dreams. Every night she would end up flapping her wings and hitting John. But after six months John was beginning to get used to it, sort of.

"John?" Shayera asked.

"Yes," John responded.

"My back hurts, could you-"

"Of course," John rolled over and found Shayera in the darkness.

His hands started just below her wings and rolled down to the small of her back. He did this over and over again until he could hear Shayera's faint snores, signaling that she was now asleep. He kissed her cheek and then returned to his side of the bed to quickly fall asleep. It wasn't long until John was woken up by a hard slap to the head by a wing.

"Shayera!" John sat up and turned on a light.

Shayera woke up and turned on her own light, but as she turned to John her face contorted in pain.

"Shayera?" John placed a hand on her shoulder worriedly.

"It hurts," Shayera uttered as she cringed.

John reached over to the night table and stuck his comm. into his ear.

"J'onn, Terrific, whoever is there get us up there now!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Shayera groaned as the blue light came down into the room and took them away.

In minutes Shayera was in a bed in the sick bay. John had been rushed into scrubs and Shayera into a gown. Dr. Mackenzie entered the room and then things really got going.

"You're going to push at the next contraction, John hold her hands," Dr. Mackenzie ordered.

They both nodded, and at the next contraction Shayera pushed. Sweat dripped down Shayera's brow as she screamed and squeezed John's hand. John let out a yelp as Shayera broke one of his fingers.

"I hate you!" Shayera screamed at John, "As soon as this is over I'm going to murder you!"

"Keep going Shayera, you're almost there," Dr. Mackenzie announced.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shayera screamed as she gave one last push.

John peered over Shayera's legs and promptly fainted at what he saw.

"And here he is," Dr Mackenzie said holding up a small baby boy.

John stood up slowly and saw his son. He was small, his body wingless and slightly chubby. He had a small patch of dark hair at the top of his head, and when he opened his eyes John could see they were just a green and vibrant as Shayera's. John turned to Shayera and at the same instance they uttered,

"Rex."


	12. Welcome Home

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I started college and things are so busy here. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

After three days in a hospital bed at the Watchtower, Shayera was happy to be going home. She was especially happy to be holding little Rex in her arms.

"Are you sure she's alright?" John asked Dr. Mackenzie.

"Yes," Dr. Mackenzie nodded confidently, "Her blood pressure is back up in the normal range, she is ready to leave."

Shayera stood at the bottom of the Javelin ramp as John spoke to Dr. Mackenzie. Shayera had refused to teleport back to earth with Rex since the teleporter had never been tested on a newborn before. She was being over protective and ridiculous, but given that her hormonal levels hadn't quite returned to normal, no one argued. The Javelin had been loaded up with all of the balloons, flowers, and cards that the other Leaguers had given John and Shayera over the course of the past three days.

"Are we going are not?" Flash shouted from inside the Javelin.

"Ok I'm coming," John shouted back at Flash then turned back to Dr. Mackenzie, "Thank you again Doc."

"It was my pleasure," Dr. Mackenzie smiled as she shook John's hand one more time.

Finally John boarded the Javelin and sat down at the controls beside Flash. Shayera took a seat in one of the chairs a bit further back, she held Rex, cooing and staring at him, the entire trip home. Flash landed the Javelin in an empty lot not even two blocks from John's apartment. John opened the hatch door and began to gather up the presents as Shayera walked towards the exit.

"Shayera, coat," John reminded his wife.

Shayera hated hiding her wings under that big coat, but they both had agreed that when they were with Rex in public she would wear it. Shayera carefully handed Rex over to John while she slipped her arms through the sleeves and carefully covered any trace of her wings. She quickly took Rex back from John, as if those few moments without her child had been years. Eventually they had collected all of their belongings and walked down the ramp of the Javelin.

"Good luck," Came Flash's voice as he waved goodbye to them through the Javelin's window.

John preformed a balancing act as they walked back to the apartment while Shayera held only Rex. John somehow managed to open the door to the apartment without dropping anything and proceeded to dump everything on the kitchen counter as soon as he entered the apartment. Shayera walked right past him and went directly into the nursery. John removed the sunglasses that hid his glowing green eyes and removed his own coat before following after Shayera. As he looked around the apartment he groaned seeing all of the things he had yet to unbox, like the portable play pen, baby swing, baby walker, car seat, and baby backpack. But he walked past it all to find Shayera still wearing her coat, sitting on the rocking chair with Rex in the nursery.

"Don't you want to take that off?" John asked Shayera.

"What?" Shayera looked up, only now realizing John had entered the room.

"Your coat," John nodded at her.

"Oh," Shayera stood up and handed Rex to John for a brief moment while she took her coat off.

Again Shayera immediately took Rex back and sat down in the rocking chair. John kneeled down in front of his wife and put a hand on her leg.

"Honey, you seem a little…possessive," John chose his words very carefully.

Shayera turned to John but it took a moment for her to come out of her trance like state.

"I'm sorry John," Shayera sighed, "I've wanted him for so long and now he's finally here."

"I know," John nodded, "I've been waiting for him too."

"I don't want to miss anything, I want to remember every moment," Shayera's eyes returned to Rex.

"I don't think we'll ever be able to forget this," John placed a hand on Rex's head and felt the peach fuzz that was his little dark hair.

Shayera looked to John, she saw how he looked at Rex, how much he loved Rex in the few short days he had been on this earth. She realized that he loved Rex just as much as she did, and she fought all of her instincts to slowly lower Rex into John's arms.

"Don't move," Shayera smiled as she got up and quickly left the room.

She returned a few minutes later with John's digital camera. She turned it on and put John and Rex in the frame. She pushed the button and the camera flashed, snapping the picture. She turned the camera around and showed John the screen.

"First picture of father and son," Shayera smiled.

As Rex began to fuss John stood up and began to rock back and forth. Shayera walked behind John and wrapped her arms around his frame, placing her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you," Shayera whispered into John's ear.

"I love you too," John answered turning his head slightly to place a kiss on Shayera's soft lips.

Rex finally fell silent and John carefully lowered his small form into the crib.

"Do we have to leave?" Shayera asked putting her hand on John's arm.

"No," John shook his head as he walked over to the rocking chair with Shayera.

John sat in the chair and Shayera curled up on John's lap. John wrapped his arms around his wife and she lay her head on his. John turned slightly to look at the crib where Rex now slept.

"Good night Rex," John whispered, "and welcome home."

* * *

A/N: This is not the end. There are more chapters to come, though I am not sure how quickly I can write them and put them up. I will try my best though.


	13. First Night Out

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been at college. Now that I am home for winter break I have time to write and update this story.

* * *

"He's already had a bath, and he's in his pajamas. If he gets fussy there are bottles in the refrigerator, but only give him one before he goes to sleep," Shayera explained to Wally.

"Relax Shy, Uncle Wally's got this," Wally flashed a thousand dollar smile.

"Come on Shayera," John pulled on Shayera's arm lightly.

Rex was about two months old now, and this would be the first time Shayera and John went out without their son. John had wished their first night out together to be a nice dinner somewhere private and romantic. But at this rate they were never going to leave the house. John loved Rex just as much as Shayera, but it had been months since they had a night together, just the two of them. Shayera spoke rapidly to Wally as John pulled her towards the door.

"And if nothing else works, fly him around the block a few times," Shayera added hurriedly.

"Got it," Wally nodded, "Now you two kids have fun."

Wally smiled jokingly and closed the door behind John and Shayera. Then the smile disappeared from his face as something crossed his mind.

"I can't fly," Wally pondered to himself, "oh well."

Wally walked over to the couch and sat down. Rex sat in the playpen in the corner of the room just lying there. Wally found the t.v. remote and turned on the baseball game. Less than two outs later Rex began to cry and squirm in his playpen. Wally got up and zipped over to little Rex. The small child hand one of those big plastic colored rings that slide on and off of a plastic tube clenched in his hands. Wally leaned into the playpen and picked Rex up in his arms.

"It's ok little man, Uncle Wally is here," Wally said as he rocked Rex back and forth.

This seemed to calm Rex down, Wally brought Rex over to the couch where they sat down and watched the game together.

"You see that guy there, he's a pitcher. He throws the ball to that guy over there, the catcher," Wally began to explain the game to the two month old and point at the players on the screen.

"Ouch," Wally uttered as he pulled his finger away from Rex's mouth, "I guess you're hungry."

Wally stood and walked over to the kitchen area. He balanced Rex on one arm as he dug through the fridge for the bottles. Wally pulled out a bottle for Rex and quickly gave it to the now whining child. Rex quickly quieted down as he tried to hold the bottle and the plastic ring in his small hands. Wally assisted Rex by holding onto the bottle as he walked the two of them back to the couch. It didn't take Rex long to finish off the bottle and it seemed to act as a sleep inducer as Rex rubbed his eyes and yawned. Wally carefully and slowly brought Rex into the nursery and put him into the crib, then he sped back to watch the baseball game. Bottom of the ninth, the score 5 to 3, men on first and third, the team's best hitter steps up to the plate. Wally was practically jumping up and down on the couch when he heard it, the cry, Rex was awake.

"No, no. Just wait a second," Wally pleaded as the batter hit the pitch foul.

But Rex didn't wait, his cries just grew louder. Finally, Wally gave in and zipped over to the nursery. He picked up the crying Rex and sped back to the television to see batter and his teammates running around the bases.

"No," Wally slumped down onto the couch with Rex in his arms.

Wally looked down at Rex as he cried. Wally stood up and began to rock the small boy back and forth. That didn't seem to have any affect, so he tried adding a bit of bounce to his rock. That didn't work either as Rex's crying turned into shrieking. After half an hour of trying different rocking positions and motions, Wally remembered what Shayera had said, but that didn't change the fact that he couldn't fly. But he couldn't take this child screaming into his ears anymore, he couldn't call John and Shayera though, they'd never leave Rex with him again. So Wally shifted Rex in his arms and touched his communicator with his free hand.

"Hello," Came J'onn's voice.

"J'onn!" Wally said exasperatedly.

"What is the matter?" J'onn asked.

"I'm babysitting Rex, but he won't stop crying, and Shayera said that flying will calm him down, but I can't fly, and he was supposed to be asleep two hours ago," Wally said in one breath.

"I would like to help, but I am in the middle of a shift at the Metrotower," J'onn answered.

"J'onn please," Wally sounded desperate.

There was silence, and Wally knew that J'onn was thinking about it. Wally continued to try and rock Rex back and fourth until he heard J'onn's voice in his ear.

"I will be there in a few minutes," J'onn replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Wally said before the line fell silent.

When J'onn arrived Wally looked exhausted and Rex was still crying.

"He won't stop," Wally handed Rex over to J'onn.

J'onn looked into little Rex's flustered face and levitated off the ground. The apartment had considerably high ceilings, which J'onn was thankful for as he floated higher into the air. As he started to fly around the room Rex's cries were silenced. Rex did squirm around in his arms a bit so J'onn readjusted him until he was in a standard flying position. Less than five minutes of flying around the room with J'onn and Rex was asleep. When J'onn's feet touched down on the floor he saw that Wally had laid down on the couch and was fast asleep as well. Very quietly J'onn brought Rex into his nursery and placed him in the crib. Seeing a child fast asleep, wearing that angelic look on his face, stirred up many emotions in J'onn. He leaned over the crib and lightly wiggled his finger in front of Rex's nose.

"Cuchie, cuchie, coo."

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, as it has been a long time coming. I will put up another chapter soon.


	14. Baby Steps

A/N: So I've got the next chapter up quickly, as I am exceedingly bored at home. So enjoy.

* * *

John looked over the top of his newspaper as Rex crawled past the coffee table. Rex had been crawling around for a few months now, and he was already attempting to walk. Shayera of course attributed it to Rex's Thanagarian blood. John watched as Rex circled around the living room and went in and out of the kitchen.

"Mommy's not home yet," John called as Rex continued into every room with an open door.

Rex returned to the living room and picked up a ball and began to play with it. John looked up from his paper again when he heard a soft thud. Rex had crawled over to the coffee table, stood up, and tried to take a step before falling down. John lowered his paper further, waiting to see how Rex would react to falling. Rex turned to John and small green eyes met large glowing green ones. Rex then turned away and began to crawl around again.

"That's my boy," John smiled proudly before returning to his paper.

Within minutes the door opened and Shayera walked into the living room. She walked up behind John and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. John didn't have to look back to know that Shayera was stretching her wings and smiling as she kissed the top of his head.

"Tough day?" John asked as Shayera walked around the couch and sat next to him.

"Sort of," Shayera began as she lay back on the couch, "Mirror Master is becoming a real pain in the-"

Shayera was cut off by Rex plopping himself at her feet and reaching up to her. Shayera reached down and pulled Rex up onto her lap.

"He's been trying to walk again," John commented as Shayera spoke softly and playfully to Rex.

"Really," Shayera smiled as she put Rex back on the ground and walked over to the kitchen, "For once I am glad that he doesn't have wings."

"Why is that?" John asked as he stood up.

Before John could take a step towards the kitchen, Rex grabbed a hold of his pant leg and pulled himself up onto his feet.

"Thanagarian children learn to walk and fly at the same time," Shayera began to explain.

John furrowed his brow at Rex as the small boy held onto the couch and the coffee table and took small awkward steps until there was no more couch or table to hold onto.

"Shayera," John called as Rex let go of the couch.

"I don't think we could take Rex climbing up the furniture and jumping off every five minutes," Shayera joked.

"Shayera!" John called louder as Rex let go of the coffee table and didn't immediately fall backwards onto his butt.

Shayera turned around and looked over the counter as Rex took his first unsteady steps. Her jaw dropped as Rex continued to walk towards her, one step at a time. Neither John nor Shayera could take their eyes off of Rex as he moved slowly across the living room. They were frozen where they stood until Rex looked straight up at Shayera and fell back. This released John and Shayera from whatever spell they were under, allowing them both to immediately rush to Rex. John picked him up and hugged him as Shayera wrapped her arms around both of them.

"He walked!" Shayera exclaimed.

"I saw him," John nodded as he stared down at the child in his arms.

"You're a big strong boy now aren't you," Shayera smiled down at Rex as she took him from John's arms.

Shayera spoke happily to Rex as she placed him back on the floor and tried to get him to walk again for her. John turned and watched his family.

"Yeah he's growing up," John breathed softly to himself before crouching beside his wife and attempting to get Rex to walk again.

* * *

A/N: Rex is growing up so fast, awww. Review please.


	15. Lost

A/N: Consider this a late present for whatever you may celebrate, Happy Holidays.

* * *

Once the metal doors closed shut behind her, Shayera pulled Rex's hood down. She had just flown them to the Metrotower so that she could finish up some work before meeting up with John and having a nice day out as a family. Rex's smiling face looked up at Shayera as she placed the one year old on the ground. He reached up and grabbed onto Shayera's finger as the two of them walked through the grand hall. Rex didn't look around wide-eyed as most children his age would. He had seen the grand hall enough times now that it didn't amaze him anymore. Being constantly surrounded by superheroes had the same effect on little Rex. He did not gawk at Superman as he passed by, or try to get Aquaman's autograph when he came to visit. Rex saw the Justice League as a group of people just like his parents, there in making them by his definition, normal. Shayera took a seat at a work station, and while she waited for the computer to sign her in, She handed Rex a ball and some action figures to play with. As Shayera worked, Rex bounced the ball in front of him with one hand and held a G.I. Joe in the other. Then, rather suddenly, the ball bounced out of Rex's grasp. He watched as it bounced across the room and rolled around the corner. Rex looked up at his mother, as she worked away, then he turned his eyes to the corner that the ball disappeared around. Rex stood up, still clutching his G.I. Joe and walked across the room and rounded the corner.

* * *

Shayera looked down after she noticed that Rex had become suspiciously quiet. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw only action figures at her feet. She immediately jumped up and flapped her wings so that she flew around the large room.

"Rex," Shayera called out, "Rex."

She looked down upon the entire room and still she could not see her son. Shayera's feet barely touched the ground before she started looking in every corner and crevasse that Rex could have crawled into. Shayera jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Flash's concerned face staring at her. Before even Flash could speak Shayera opened her mouth.

"I can't find Rex," Shayera stated worriedly.

"Relax," Flash said calmly, "He couldn't have gotten too far, he's still in the building. And honestly what is the worst that could happen? This is the safest most secure building on the planet."

Flash immediately regretted his words as alarms rang out and red lights flashed across the room as an automated voice said repeatedly,

"NUCLEAR REACTOR BREACH. LOCK DOWN IN T MINUS FIVE SECONDS."

Shayera turned angrily to Flash and he could not help but cringe back as he saw her grip her mace tightly. To both of them the sounds of the alarms were only magnified by their communicators, and so they turned them off. Shayera glared at the surrounding doorways as heavy metal doors dropped down, supposedly protecting them from radiation or locking in the intruder. Flash had his hands covering his ears as he followed Shayera to one of the closed doorways.

"We'll just wait for someone to turn off the lockdown from the reactor, then we can find him," Flash shouted over the noise of the sirens.

Shayera gave him a look that triggered some primal fear in Flash. It was as if he had just looked into the eyes of a mother bear as he stood between her and her cub. Flash was able to shake off the feeling just in time to hear Shayera say,

"Whose waiting," before she charged up her mace and took a powerful swing at the door.

As Flash watched Shayera attack the door, he couldn't help but wonder if he would be better off covered in a cage with a mother bear covered in BBQ sauce.

* * *

Rex clutched onto he newly secured ball and left that room where the noise and lights were the loudest. A door slammed down to the ground right behind him. He ran as fast as he little legs could carry him but stopped when a realization suddenly hit him. He didn't know where his mommy was, he didn't even know where he was. At this Rex's little lips quivered and his legs gave out under him, plopping him on the floor as he began to wail. His cries were barely audible over the sounds of the alarm, but someone did manage to hear him as they ran towards the nuclear reactor.

"What are you doing here?" Came a feminine voice.

Rex looked up as he continued to cry to see a blond woman who wore mostly black and a man in green with a funny hat. The woman reached down and picked him up, she began to rock him back and forth as she spoke to the man in green.

"Ollie isn't this-," she began.

"John and Shayera's son," the man finished her sentence.

Rex continued to cry as Black Canary held and rocked him, he liked the sound of her voice though.

"Ollie turn off the alarm, it's scaring him," she said as Green Arrow walked towards the room that Rex had come from.

"You're assuming that he had nothing to do with this going off in the first place," he said as he typed something into a keypad and the noise and lights turned off.

"Don't be ridiculous," she began but then she looked down at Rex as he looked anywhere but her eyes as he calmed down.

"C'mon," Green Arrow said as he walked back to Rex and Black Canary, "knowing your mom she's destroying the tower looking for you."

The two heroes plus Rex headed towards the lounge, as that was the only nearby place they could think Rex could have come from. But when they got there the lounge was empty. Rex was placed on the couch next to Black Canary as Green Arrow touched his ear and spoke.

"I'm not getting any response-" Green Arrow stated.

"For all we know Shayera is on a mission and he got away while John wasn't watching. Whoever is looking for him could be anywhere. It's better if we stay here and wait for them to find us," Black Canary retorted before turning on the T.V.

"Fine then, we'll wait here," Green Arrow said as he sat down beside Black Canary and put an arm around her shoulders.

The lounge didn't remain empty for long. Apparently there was a big MMA match on, and many of the Leaguers wanted to watch. By the time the match started Rex was in the middle of the couch with Black Canary and Green Arrow on one side and Vigilante on the other. Also in the room were Hawk and Dove, though Dove didn't really seem interested in the fight, as well as The Atom, Mr. Terrific, and Steel. Not too long into the fight the heroes were standing and yelling at the T.V.

"Go on," Hawk yelled, "kick his-"

Hawk was cut off when Dove gave him a quick nudge and motioned down to Rex. Hawk turned from the T.V. and looked down at the small child. Rex turned and looked up at the big man in white and red who stood behind the couch.

"Butt, kick his butt," Hawk said as he nodded.

Rex nodded as well then stood up on the couch. When the heroes around him yelled, he yelled as well, though it was mostly inaudible, incomprehensible sounds. Then the door suddenly crashed down to the floor and the entire room turned to see a fear inspiring Shayera.

"Rex," Shayera called.

Rex then popped his head up over the back of the couch and smiled at the sight of his mother, though the smile quickly went away when he saw the look on her face. Shayera walked up to the couch and pulled him up into her arms.

"Are you ok?" Shayera asked him as she quickly checked him over before putting him on the ground.

Shayera started towards the door and was surprised to find Rex tugging in the opposite direction. He had never pulled against her before. Shayera looked down at him and Rex simply pointed up to the fight on the T.V.

"Kick Butt!" Rex stated proudly.

A large smiled spread across Shayera's face before she scooped Rex up in her arms.

"You said your first words," Shayera cooed at Rex as they left the room.

"Kick butt," Rex said again as they walked past Flash and back towards the main hall.

Shayera didn't know it at the time, but she and John would be sick of those words by the end of the day.

* * *

A/N: There you go, Rex's first words and a little bit of Shayera going nuts. I hope that you all enjoyed it and I will update with the next chapter as soon as I can. Review Please.


	16. Bedtime Stories

A/N: Happy New Year everyone, for a new year here is a new chapter.

* * *

Many firsts followed Rex's first words, his first real bed, his first time running, which was quickly followed by his first scraped knee. Rex was now three, though he was bigger than most of the other kids his age. As Shayera tucked Rex into bed she was having a hard time believing that it was only three years ago that Rex was born. It was only three years ago that Rex was a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Mommy?" Rex looked up at his mother as she slowly turned her eyes to him, "can you tell me a story?"

"Sure," Shayera smiled as she tucked Rex in tightly, "what story do you want to hear, The Dove Who Cried Hawk, or The Martian and The Flash?"

"No," Rex shook his head decisively, "I want to hear the Story of the Green Soldier."

Shayera cringed slightly at Rex's request. The Green Soldier was a story that John told to Rex whenever he was home to tuck Rex in. Shayera had only heard bits and pieces of the story over the past year.

"Are you sure that's the story you want?" Shayera asked, hoping that Rex would change his mind.

"Yes," Rex nodded firmly.

"Ok then," Shayera sighed as she tried to remember how the story was supposed to go, "Once upon a time there was a Green soldier, and he-"

"No, you're saying it wrong," Rex shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well the how does the story go?" Shayera asked.

Rex sat up straight in bed and thought for a moment before he began.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy who lived in a place that was not too nice. As soon as the little boy was old enough he left this place and became a soldier," Rex nodded and then looked up to his mother.

"You know this story pretty well don't you?" Shayera looked at her son, slightly surprised.

"Uh huh," Rex nodded proudly.

"Well keep going," Shayera motioned for Rex to continue with the story.

"He was such a good soldier that he earned a special green ring that made him the best soldier in the whole galaxy. The Green Soldier was fighting in space for a really long time and he got homesick. So the Green Soldier went home, but something was wrong. In space the Green Soldier was with other soldiers, but at home he felt all alone."

"But then," John announced his presence and entered Rex's room.

Rex smiled excitedly and Shayera smiled as her husband sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"the Green Soldier joined a very special club for soldiers. There was a strong man in blue, a smart man in black, a fast man in red, a green space man, and-," John continued the story as Rex hung on his every word.

"A princess with stars," Rex chimed in happily.

"Right," John smiled down to his son, "But the most important one was a beautiful woman with wings. The Green Soldier and his friends in the club fought many battles to protect their home. It wasn't long before the Green Soldier and the Woman with Wings fell in love. And after many more years of fighting side by side, the Green Soldier and the Woman with Wings got married and had a little soldier of their own, The End."

Shayera stood from the bed as John gave Rex a final kiss on the head and pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

"Good night Rex," Shayera smiled before she blew her son a kiss and left the room.

John followed behind his wife and had his hand on the light switch when he heard his son call him back.

"Daddy?" Rex asked looking up to his father.

"What is it little man?" John asked walking over to Rex and kneeling down to his level.

"Do you think I can be a Green Soldier like you?"

John was shocked. He hadn't known that Rex had figured out that the Green Soldier story was about him. As Rex looked up at him with big hope filled eyes, John didn't exactly know how to break it to him.

"It doesn't work like that," John began, picking his words carefully, "Just because I'm your dad and I have a green ring, doesn't mean that you get to have a green ring."

John waited to see if Rex had understood what he was trying to say. Based on the disappointment that spread across the young boy's face, John believed he had.

"These rings are not handed out to just anyone, you have to prove yourself to be the best of the best" John tried to make the news a bit less crushing, "and even though I think that you are the best, this might not be the right thing for you."

Rex nodded sadly, and John could find nothing to do but reach out and pull his son close to him. When they finally let go of each other their eyes met and John smiled.

"To be a Green Soldier you would have to go away for a very long time, and your mommy and I would miss you way too much."

"I would miss you too," Rex finally smiled.

"So then you're not going into space anytime soon?" John shook his as did Rex, "Good."

John stood up from the bed and walked over to the light switch. He looked back at his son for a moment before turning off the light and closing the door behind him as he said,

"Good night."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you did review please.


	17. Lil' Fighter

A/N: I would just like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who have stuck with this story, through all of the chapters and the waiting. So enjoy this chapter as it gets us one step closer to the end.

* * *

As Shayera walked down the halls of the elementary school, she pondered why Rex's teacher had requested for both her and John to come to this parent teacher meeting. John reached the door first and opened it for his wife. He then followed after her into the first grade classroom. The teacher, a petite woman with short brown hair named Ms. Eier, seemed shocked to see them when they came in. Shayera double checked that her wings were concealed under her coat, and quickly looked to John's eyes to make sure that he had not slipped his ring back onto his finger.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stewart," Ms. Eier jumped up from her desk to greet the couple.

It was then that Shayera realized that she and John had never actually been at Rex's school together before. Whenever Rex needed to be picked up, or had a special event, one of them would go, but not the both of them. Someone would always have a shift at the tower, or have to respond to an emergency, so they never had the opportunity. With this fact in mind, it worried Shayera that Rex's teacher had requested to speak with the both of them.

"Please take a seat," Ms. Eier waved towards the miniature circular table in front of her desk.

John sat down on top of the table so he faced the teacher's desk, Shayera sat down next to him. Ms. Eier took her place behind her desk and cleared her throat before she addressed the couple.

"The reason that I wanted to talk to the both of you is that Rex got into a fight today. The other boys all had to be sent to the nurse," Ms. Eier's voice was stricter now, and seemed to have a bit of harshness woven into it.

John and Shayera were stunned, though they knew that they had no right to be. Shayera had been teaching Rex combat skills since he was in preschool. On Thanagar the parents were responsible for the beginning of their child's education. Children had to know how to read, write, and execute basic defensive maneuvers before ever stepping foot into a classroom. Now as Ms. Eier explained the incident that occurred on the playground, Shayera could not help but feel that this young teacher was telling them that they were doing something wrong with Rex, that it was their fault that he got into a fight.

"You have to understand, we don't tolerate violence here. He will have to face punishment."

"Where is my son?" Shayera demanded as she jumped up from the tiny table and took a very threatening step towards Ms. Eier.

"He is sitting with our guidance counselor, we can have him brought in now if you wish," Ms. Eier involuntarily flinched at Shayera's movement.

"I suggest you do," John stood up and placed his hands on Shayera, pulling her away from Ms. Eier.

A few moments later Rex was let into the room by a tall thin man who could only be the school's guidance counselor. Rex kept his eyes down as he slowly walked over to his parents. Shayera immediately pulled him close to her. Once she let go of him Ms. Eier cleared her throat and knelt down to Rex's level.

"Rex, did Mr. Cozak explain to you why you are in trouble?"

"Yes," Rex mumbled softly, "because I hurt John, Ted, and Eddy."

"Good," Ms. Eier nodded, "I'm glad that you understand."

"No," Rex said finally lifting his eyes from the floor, "I don't understand why I'm the one in trouble."

Now Mr. Cozak kneeled down to Rex's level and tried to reach out to Rex, just the boy just took a step back towards his parents.

"You never asked me," Rex glared at Mr. Cozak and Ms. Eier, though his gaze was not nearly as terrifying as his mother's, "Nobody asked me why I hit them."

Ms. Eier and Mr. Cozak exchanged a quick apprehensive look as John reached out and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ok then Rex," Mr. Cozak started, "why did you hurt them?"

"I didn't mean to hurt them that much. I just wanted to stop them," Rex stated clearly as he shook his head.

"Stop what?" Mr. Cozak asked.

"Stop them from teasing Phil. They pick on him every day and nobody does anything. They take his pencils and crayons. They push him when we line up and throw paper balls at him when you turn around. Today on the playground they took his hat and wouldn't give it back, I went to get it for Phil, that's when the fight started." Rex explained to the best of his first grade ability.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ms. Eier inquired.

"If I told, I would be a tattletale. Nobody likes tattletales," Rex said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Picking on Phil was wrong, somebody had to stop them, so I did. Watch, they won't pick on Phil tomorrow cuz they know that I'll be there."

"Rex," Mr. Cozak began, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, "It's not your job to try and stop people from doing wrong things."

At this both John and Shayera cringed internally as Rex turned to look up at them. His looked begged them to challenge Mr. Cozak, to tell him that he was wrong, that it was Rex's job to stop wrongdoers. Shayera moved to stand but John held her back. Instead he stood up, his jaw firm and his eyes locked on Mr. Cozak and Ms. Eier.

"You're right, it shouldn't be my son's job to stop other children from hurting each other. But because no one has done a thing to stop them, my son, a six year old, stepped up to defend his classmate from bullies," John scooped up his son in one arm and grabbed Shayera's hand with his other, "Maybe if you did your jobs my son wouldn't have to do them for you."

John didn't give Ms. Eier or Mr. Cozak a moment to respond as he swiftly stormed out of the room with Rex and Shayera. Once they were outside of the building Rex looked up at his father.

"Are you mad at me?" Rex asked.

"No," John put Rex on the ground and shook his head, "I'm not happy about what happened, but you did the right thing."

"Though," Shayera chimed in, "we are going to have a long talk about when it's ok for you to defend people and work on not hitting so hard.

"Ok," A smile now spread across Rex's face, "So I can be like you guys?"

John and Shayera simply looked to each other and sighed, knowing that they would have their hands full for the next few years.

* * *

A/N: Review Please, I mean it.


	18. True Friends

A/N: Looking back over the past few chapters I am finding that they are very Rex based. So because a parent's life does not begin and end with their children I wrote this little Rex-free chapter up. Enjoy

* * *

Shayera sighed in relief as she watched Captain Boomerang and Puppet Master being hauled away by the police. A crowd had gathered while she and Wonder Woman battled to two villains, and they were now riled up by the fight as they cheered and yelled. Then suddenly Shayera heard one particular voice out of the crowd.

"Down with Hawkgirl, traitor, traitor!" A man in the crowd yelled at Shayera.

Shayera glared at the man and grit her teeth. As he continued to yell members of the crowd began to move away from him. Shayera took a deep breath and turned her back to the man, not allowing him the satisfaction of getting under her skin. The man's voice grew louder and more furious as Shayera walked away from the crowd.

"He's not worth it," Shayera mumbled to herself as she resisted the urge to toss the man into the bay.

"Down with Hawkgirl!" Came the man's voice before Shayera heard the crowd gasp.

She saw a blur out of the corner of her eye and turned just in time to see a slender tan hand grab the a rock out of the air just mere inches from Shayera's head. She watched as Wonder Woman crushed the grapefruit sized rock in her hand and then rushed at the man who had thrown it. She lunged over the police barrier and picked up the man by the front of his shirt.

"She betrayed her own people to save earth, to save you, so shut your mouth and get over something that happened over twenty-five years ago."

Wonder Woman held him up a moment longer before dropping him onto the ground. She turned on her heel and proudly strode back to where the Thanagarian stood. Shayera was somewhere between dismayed and impressed by Wonder Woman's actions. They took off in silence as they flew towards the Metrotower, but Shayera flew in next to Wonder Woman as their headquarters came into view.

"You didn't have to do that Diana," Shayera stated, which they both knew was her way of saying thank you.

"I know," Diana nodded, acknowledging her thanks, "But I know you would do the same for me, and that's what friends do."

A slight smile made its way onto Shayera's face, knowing that if it had been her, that man would more than likely be paralyzed by now. Diana flew ahead to land in front of the Metrotower entrance. Shayera watched and muttered to herself before landing next to the Amazon Princess,

"Yes, that's what friends do for each other, true friends."

* * *

A/N: I hope that everyone liked this little chapter, and if you are going through Rex withdrawal then don't worry, Rex plays a huge role in the next chapter which with any hopes will be up by this time next week. And just for time line and continuity purposes, when this chapter occurred Rex was about 10. So if you've been paying attention, Rex was born 15 years after the end of the series, and because he is 10 it has been over 25 years since the Thanagarian Invasion, just to clarify for anyone that was wondering or slightly confused. Review Please.


	19. I'm a Superhero

A/N: I am finished with my second semester of college, which now means that I have all the time in the world to write. Which I could not do while I was at school. I am so sorry that you've had to wait so long to get this update. But here it is, please enjoy.

* * *

The Electrocutioner threw his electrified fists at Shayera. She charged her mace and swung just in time to knock his fists off course. If it had been a few seconds later she had no doubt she would be knocked out on the ground right now. She swung her mace again, this time offensively. He caught it and tried to yank it from her hands. But the strap around her wrist refused to let go. Shayera charged up her mace as the Electrocutioner charged his hands. The two energies met in her mace and threw both the adversaries back 20 feet across the pier.

Shayera hit the ground and the shock went through her body, making her cringe. Her hands shook slightly as she grasped her mace. Just ten years ago this fight would have been over. She was getting older, her hair grayer, and her body weaker. John flew overhead, followed by Volcana. The fire villain shot fire blasts at Green Lantern. He dodged the ones he could and blocked the others with his ring. He too was getting older, though the ring helped slow his aging to a point that was similar to Shayera's. Even so, the years were wearing on the two of them. And at moments like these, they had to wonder how much longer they could keep up this lifestyle.

John landed next to Shayera and helped her to her feet. Back to back they faced the villains, prepared to reenter the battle. That was, until Shayera spotted a shiny black streak in the sky. She watched the black streak as it came into focus as it rushed towards her and John. It was a distinctly human shape except for the large metallic wings sprouting from his back. Volcana saw the figure and started to blast him with fire. The figure bobbed and weaved, swiftly dodging the attacks. Volcana launched herself into the air to attack. John quickly created a hand and grabbed Volcana's ankle, and tossed her into the Electrocutioner.

The figure landed. As he walked towards Shayera and John, his identity became clear. Inside the black suit with silver and red Thanagarian armor was Rex. Volcana and the Electrocutioner stood up. The rocket that allowed Rex to fly ignited and shot him in their direction. Shayera was shocked, speechless, her son, her seventeen year old boy, tackled the two villains and began to pummel them. He ducked under the Electrocutioner's punches and dodged Volcana's fire blasts. Despite every motherly bone in Shayera's body telling her to attack to protect her child, there was a growing feeling of pride at how Rex fought his adversaries.

At this point John jumped into the fight and scooped up Volcana in a glowing green shovel as Rex blocked an electric punch. Shayera lunged towards the Electrocutioner, however before she could lay a hand on him, Rex head-butted the villain and knocked him to the ground. By the time Shayera reached Rex, it was clear that the Electrocutioner was unconscious. Rex looked up and met his mother's eyes. A slight nervous smile spread across his face.

"Hi mom," Rex mumbled, "am I in trouble?"

"Oh yeah," Shayera whispered, nodding slightly, before Volcana came flying through the air.

Swiftly Rex shot up into the sky, delivering one strong punch to Volcana's jaw. She fell to the ground unconscious, her form laid next to that of the Electrocutioner. Police officers rushed the scene, quickly collecting the now harmless criminals. John approached Shayera as Rex landed next to them, completing the set. Rex's feet had barely touched the ground when the press set upon him. The appearance of a new hero, and such an efficient one at that, had attracted the attention of a number of T.V. stations and newspapers.

"Well discuss this later," John mumbled to Rex and Shayera before turning towards the mass of reporters.

The press shouted questions at Rex and shoved microphones into his face. John pulled Rex back a bit as Shayera stepped forward out of pure instinct. The reporters seemed fascinated by this and only asked more questions. Rex had put on the suit, he knew what he had to do. Rex took a step forward in front of his mother and cleared his throat.

"My name is Warhawk," Rex tried to hold in the smile he felt, fighting to spread across his face, "and I'm a superhero."

* * *

A/N: So Warhawk is born. Things are finally falling into place. This is not the last chapter of the story there is one more to come, and this time it will be up in just a week. Please stay tuned and to see what happens. Also review please. Reviews fuel my writing, so the more reviews the better.


	20. Future Fufilled

A/N: So here's the last chapter, just as I promised. Read and enjoy.

* * *

John and Shayera stood towards the back of the stage as Superman spoke into the microphone atop of the podium. The sun shone through the clear blue sky in Metropolis in front of the Metrotower. On this day, new members were being welcomed into the Justice League, and Warhawk was to be one of them. This whole public ceremony had been Clark's idea, a way to allow the public to become familiar with the faces of the next generation of heroes. Initially Shayera had been against the idea, but between John and Rex's constant badgering, it was only a week before she caved.

"And now, allow me to introduce the newest members of the Justice League," Superman's voice bellowed as he waved his arm, signaling the young heroes to walk onto the stage.

One by one, the new Blue Beetle, Cyborg, Marvel Boy, Nightwing, and finally Warhawk mounted the stage. Shayera could see the slight smile threatening to breakout across her son's face. She found that she too was having trouble reigning in her excitment. As the heroes crossed the stage they first shook Superman's hand, accepted a comm-link and then went on to shake the hands of the other six founding members. Shayera spotted Lois Lane-Kent seated in the front row, scribbling away on a tiny notepad. Blue Beetle passed by, his voice almost cracking as he thanked the Leaguers one by one. The young heroes continued on, shaking hand after hand. Shayera looked to John as Warhawk neared them as he moved down the line.

This was incredibly happy day for them, one they had waited over twenty years for. Their son was not only stepping into their footsteps, but filling them proudly. Despite John's trip to the future so many years ago, they had never told Rex a thing about Warhawk. So as he neared them, in his metallic armor that he'd upgraded since his first appearance, they knew that he had chosen to be Warhawk. He had chosen his destiny, and who were they to stand in his way. They had agreed to wait until after the ceremony to tell him the news. They wanted him to enjoy this day for as long as he could. Warhawk arrived in front of the Green Lantern. Rex extended his hand to his father. John took it firmly, shook, and met his son's eyes through the mask. Then he abruptly pulled the younger man into a hug.

"I'm proud of you," John whispered into his son's ear before releasing him.

With a grin on his face, Warhawk next walked to his mother. He took her hand and squeezed, she squeezed back harder, then Rex squeezed again, this time just slightly harder than she could. Shayera barely flinched, she admired her son's strength more than she worried about her hand being damaged. Warhawk let go of his mother's hand then moved on to Flash before leaving the stage. Superman returned to the podium and began the last part of his speech. He spoke about the world always needing heroes, and that the world was sure to be in safe hands withe this group of young heroes. The crowd rose to their feet in applause before dispersing and starting to mingle. When John and Shayera reached Warhawk, he was already talking to a number of reporters.

"I am very excited to be a part of the League. This is something I've wanted my whole life," Rex stated.

John and Shayera watched their son proudly until he turned from the reporters and approached them. Even though his smile wasn't as large as the one Blue Beetle wore, the joy on his face was obvious. And for just a moment John reconsidered telling his son the news.

"So I'm thinking of Duke's Diner tonight. We'll grab a bite to eat, my treat, then we'll go on our first patrol as a family," Rex said excitedly.

"Actually Rex, we have something to tell you," The grimness in Shayera's voice swiftly wiped the grin from Rex's face.

"What is it? You're both ok right?" Rex began worriedly.

"Yes, yes," John nodded and put an arm on his son's shoulder as the family began walking. "I've been reassigned though, to Oa."

"Oa?" Rex stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's a retirement of sorts. Your mother and I are both getting older," John paused for a second, expecting a glare from Shayera. But he didn't get one. "And the job is getting harder every year. On Oa I would be a mentor for new Lanterns, we believe that this is the best move for us."

John paused again, this time to see how Rex was taking the news. His head was down, he wouldn't meet their eyes. John looked to Shayera, she put an hand on Rex's arm.

"I know that you aren't surprised by this, our retirement," Shayera turned Rex to her forcefully. "If you thought we were as strong as ever, you never would have put on that suit. You never would have come to the pier that day."

Rex took a deep breath, they were right, but that didn't mean that he liked this.

"I'll miss you," Rex grunted out of the corner of his mouth.

"You're a young man, you don't need to be worrying about your ailing parents every day," John smirked slightly, before receiving a smack on the chest from Shayera.

"We'll miss you too," Shayera clarified John's statement.

Rex took another deep breath and nodded at his parents.

"This is for the best, I know it."

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: I know I could literally go on forever, thinking up important moments that John and Shayera experience as they go through life together. But this, just like all other things, had to come to an end. After twenty chapters I believe that I have told a story of what could have happened with our favorite Green Lantern and winged heroine. But this is just one story, just one idea. I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed reading my story and if you did, then don't hesitate to review this last, final chapter.


End file.
